La Hora del Cuento
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Mukuro le cuenta historias a Fran, con pequeñas referencias a la realidad. "Había una vez, una princesa llamada... llamada... Tsunayoshi..." Así comenzó la de esa vez.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes, y todo lo mencionado aquí, no es mío.

»Advertencias: Parodia en extremo y más.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**La Hora del Cuento**

.

.

.

.

.

Un resoplido agotado escapó de los labios del ex–presidiario.

–¿Esto es necesario, Fran? –Inquirió. –

–Por supuesto, maestro. –El menor asintió desde su posición bajo las mantas de su cama. –

Otro suspiro por parte del mayor.

–OK, pero esta será la última vez. –Dijo, con el consciente saber de que era una rotunda mentira por parte suya. – Bien, haber…

.

.

.

_Todo comenzó…_

.

.

.

–No maestro, debe decir "_Había una vez_…" –Le corrigió el joven aprendiz, acomodándose para escuchar mejor a su tutor. –

La gota de sudor que bajaba por su sien pasó desapercibida por el otro. Nadie entendía lo que era ser guía de un niño bizarro con ideas aún más raras que sí mismo.

.

.

.

_De nuevo, __**había una vez**__ en un reino lejano, una princesa llamada… llamada... ¿Tsunayoshi? Sí, sí, una cobarde princesa que no quería serlo; pero fue obligada por su malvado padrastro Reborn. Cuando la ahora joven damisela era tan sólo una pequeña infante, su padre biológico, Iemitsu; verdadero rey, partió en una larga travesía al País de CEDEF, en el centro del amplio continente Vongola. Iemitsu jamás volvió, por lo que la madre de la princesa, Nana, se volvió a casar con el que muchos dicen, fue, el soldado más sanguinario del reino. _

_En fin, Tsuna–chan vivía en un enorme castillo; resguardado por… por… ¡Los guardianes climáticos!..._

.

.

.

–¿Guardianes climáticos? –El de pelo verde arqueó una ceja. –

–Oh, sí, ¿No es original? –La sonrisa en las comisuras del mayor dejaba mucho que desear al niño. – Continuaré… –Dijo, aparentemente emocionado. –

.

.

.

_Bien, los guardianes climáticos eran los sirvientes más fieles a la futura monarca. El primero, y más leal a la causa, era un tornado plateado de nombre Gokudera; de sus fuertes vientos arrojaba temibles dinamitas. Otro, lo contrario al anterior efectivamente, era la tranquila lluvia que caía sobre el reino de Namimori, bautizado Yamamoto. El sol que brillaba en el cielo también era el protector de Tsunayoshi, el extremista y brillante astro que golpeaba a todos con sus fuertes e incandescentes golpes de calor; Ryohei. ¡Pero también había animales! Claro, sería muy anti–ambientalista sino, uno de ellos era Lambo, la vaca que desprendía feroces truenos de sus cuernos. Él realmente era la mascota de la princesa, y un miedica fanfarrón. También había una alondra, sí, una distante alondra que custodiaba desde las nubes; que mordía hasta la muerte a todos los que osaran contradecirle…_

.

.

.

–¿Cómo un pájaro muerde hasta la muerte? –Preguntó Fran. –

–… más bien, los picoteaba hasta la muerte. –Se corrigió Mukuro. –

.

.

.

_Y finalmente. El mejor guardián de todos. Él, con su poderoso tridente y magnificas ilusiones que dejaban a sus enemigos retorciéndose del dolor. Él, que era más fuerte que la alondra kamikoroseadora. Él, la envidia de los hombres y el sueño de las chicas. Él, con su hermoso peinado para nada similar a una piña. Él, con sus ojos bicolores que encantaban y desencantaban a rabiar. Él, el todopoderoso guardián climático de la niebla, ¡El gran Muku–…!_

.

.

.

–¿Por qué los guardianes climáticos son tan machistas? ¿No debería haber una chica? –El de cabello verde volvió a interrumpir a su maestro, quien estaba de pie alegando como Shakespeare. –

–… –Su interpretación fue abolida, por lo que en un rápido movimiento; y bajo la penosa disimulación de una tos, volvió a sentarse. – Bueno, los guardianes climáticos sí tenían una chica… –

.

.

.

_Su nombre, similar al de Google; ya sabes, Chrome. Ella era la densa niebla que iba y venía en su solitario antojo, capaz de ver donde nadie y estar donde ninguno. A su sutil ritmo acompañaba a la princesa Tsunayoshi._

.

.

.

–Chrome me agrada… –Dijo el pequeño, con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. –

–Kufufu~ a mí también, pese a que la eché de mi casa… –Mukuro rascó su mejilla izquierda con nerviosismo. –

–¿Cómo? –

–Nada… –

.

.

.

_La problemática de esta peculiar escuadrilla comienza un día que prometía ser común; pero nada en el Reino de Namimori es común, partiendo del hecho de tener un rey hitman ideología grecorromana. La feroz tormenta se dirigió como de costumbre a hacer su labor rutinaria de despertador humano; llamando a su idolatrada señorita. Al llegar a los aposentos decorados al puro estilo "Barbie Girl", no la halló en la cama de volados igualmente aniñados incluso para una adolescente de quince._

.

.

.

–¿Por qué no lo admites, maestro? Tú deseas ser toda una niña rosadita~ –El mayor le golpeó en la cabeza. – Auch~ –

.

.

.

_Gritando, Gokudera llamó a una junta urgente al resto de los guardianes climáticos._

–_¡La Décima Princesa del Reino Namimori ha desaparecido! –Anunció, cohibido por sus propias palabras, largando a llorar poco después. –_

–_¡¿Cómo pudo, al extremo? –El brillante sol habló. –_

–_L–los guardias no la han visto salir de su recamara. –Dijo en voz baja la delicada neblina. –_

–…_Eso sólo significa una cosa. –La amena lluvia fue el centro de atención. – Secuestraron a la Princesa Tsuna. –_

_Hayato, la tempestad, desmayó; cediendo finalmente a su alto estrés matutino._

–_¡¿Y ahora que haremos? –Lambo, la vaquita quejumbrosa, se hizo notar. – ¡Si Reborn se entera estamos todos muertos! –_

_Fuertes escalofríos les recorrieron de pies a cabeza._

–_En estos momentos sólo podemos hacer una cosa… –Todos miraron a Hibari, la alondra. Ryohei tragó saliva, sabiendo que para que el pájaro hablase debía ser un tema realmente serio. – La vaca se quedará a vigilar al rey, mientras los demás iremos a por la princesa. –_

_Unas luces iluminaron al ave de pelaje azabache, haciéndole ver cual Dios entre insectos._

_Haciendo caso a lo dicho por la nube guardiana, todos partieron a una larga travesía en busca de la princesa Tsunayoshi._

_Y así termina la histo–…_

.

.

.

–¡No se vale, Maestro! –El de ojos aguamarina se quejaba en voz alta, siempre monótono. – ¡Quiero que termine de contar la historia, sin finales abiertos! –

Mukuro, volvió a suspirar.

–"_Cuando acepté mi destino, el contrato no decía nada sobre aguantar a este mocoso…_" –

.

.

.

_D–digo el primer capítulo._

_Larga fue la odisea. Los guardianes climáticos, menos el vacuno, afrontaron horribles tempestades en el Amazonas Vongola. Invasiones extraterrestres, luchas contra dragones, sinuosos caminos de barro, inestables puentes de hielo… caminos interminables en el desierto. _

_A todo esto, sólo habían pasado dos horas y cuatro minutos de la desaparición de la futura reina._

–_Me duelen los pies… –Dijo Sasagawa, cansado. –_

–… _tú eres un sol, no tienes pies. –Le contradijo el viento tempestuoso. –_

–_Chicos, chicos, ninguno de nosotros es humano. –Rió como si nada la lluvia. –_

–_¿Hibari–san? –La alondra apreció a la neblina. – ¿Por qué viniste a buscar a la jefa? –_

_El pajarillo mortal sonrió con autosuficiencia._

–_Es simple, niña piña. –Sus ojos negros miraron a la única dama climática. – Porque nadie, ni siquiera ese intento de princesa herbívora puede; por estar establecido en el código 19, ley 25.223, párrafo 3 sección A: abandonar el Reino de Namimori siendo menor de edad sin el consentimiento previamente firmado de un adulto responsable. –Terminó. –_

_Un silencio, con bola de grava de por medio, los acogió._

–_¡Tierra, tierra! –_

–_¡Claro que estamos en tierra, sol con cabeza de césped hijo de p***! ¡Hemos estado caminando por un interminable desierto durante ya una hora! –Se quejo con fuerza la mano derecha de la promesa a gobernante. –_

–_¡No, tormenta con peinado de pulpo! ¡Allí! –El brillante astro marcó con sus rayos un lugar el cual fue seguido por la mirada atenta de sus compañeros. –_

_Efectivamente, estaban en tierra; nadie lo negaría, pero donde terminaba el desierto comenzaba una especie de bosque oscuro y tenebroso, que tenía una entrada destartalada con un cartel colgando de una sola tira; cuyas letras faltaban y las que todavía se notaban, estaban corroídas por el moho. Pero podía leerse lo siguiente: _

_**Bienvenidos a las Lejanas Tierras Prohibidas y Sangrientas de Varia**__._

.

.

.

–¿Qué tipo de nombre largo es ese? –

–Pues… en la vida real se llaman "_Grupo de asesinato independiente_" por lo que pensé que el nombre en el cuento también tenía que ser largo… –Explicó el mayor. –

Una incógnita más nació en el joven discípulo tras la extraña deducción.

.

.

.

_Con la esperanza flaqueando, exceptuando el orgulloso ovíparo, se adentraron en la profunda maleza mal cuidada…_

.

.

.

–Guau~ encontré una similitud con la realidad, ese bosque es como su jardín aquí afuera~ –Dijo inexpresivamente, para ganarse otro golpe en su pobre cabecita. – Au~ –

–Deja de gimotear… –

.

.

.

_Caminaron por la seca tierra, cuyas flores marchitas colgaban de sus tallos deshidratados. Las altas hierbas cubrían la vista del horizonte, los insectos; tales como enormes ciempiés, arañas del tamaño de Aragog*; cucarachas nuclearmente mutadas…_

.

.

.

–¿Está seguro que no es Kokuyo Land? Porque cuando vine la primera vez vi a una araña de ese tamaño más o menos… –Otro golpe. –

–¿Vas a dejarme continuar, sí o no? –El menor asintió frenéticamente, desde su posición en la almohada. –

.

.

.

_Tras caminar un buen rato, divisaron frente a sí, un enorme portón de madera reforzada. El cielo tronaba para ese entonces._

–_Este lugar no me gusta… –Chrome se hizo para atrás, lo contrario a los demás, quienes avanzaron sin miedo alguno. –_

_Empujaron las puertas, hasta que se abrieron con pesadez, rechinando en el proceso. _

_Al meterse a la fortaleza, hallaron un pueblo fantasma; donde la previa bola de hierba pasó otra vez delante de sus narices._

–_¿Qué demonios es este sitio? –Preguntó en voz alta la plateada ventisca giratoria, fastidiado al por mayor. –_

–_No sé… parece El Pueblo en Resident Evil 4… –Comparó, en un meditar simple, el astro boxeador. –_

_._

_._

_._

–¿Cómo es que un sol puede jugar un videojuego de disparos en primera persona? –Preguntó Fran. –

–Pequeño, es un cuento de fantasía, nada de esto está basado en la realidad… –Respondió con dudas el narrador. –

.

.

.

–_¿Qué estamos esperando aquí? –Fue la pregunta del millón, por parte de la chica, al verse incluso ella misma sentada en un banco comiendo aperitivos de una máquina expendedora que encontraron por allí. –_

–_No sé, ¿Qué pase algo interesante? –Respondió la lluvia. –_

_En eso, los feroces rayos del cielo golpearon contra el mástil donde flameaba una bandera que decía "Te amo Xanxus" en chillonas letras de colores estridentes._

–_¡¿Qué…? –_

_La electricidad formó un pequeño ser con cabeza grande; cuyo peinado recordaba mucho a Zaraki Kenpachi, vestido con ambiguas ropas de minero y un casco vikingo sobre su cabeza._

–_¡Oh por Dios…! –Gritó aterrado Gokudera. –_

–_¡Ajajaja, sí! ¡Yo, el poderoso vikingo Levi A Thán ha venido a matarlos–…! –_

–_¡Es Gimbli*! ¡El amigo de Legolas y Aragorn! ¡El enano del hacha! –Fangirleaba Hayato, tomando fotos con su cámara digital. –_

–_¡No! ¡Yo soy–...! –_

–_Mmm, me recuerda más al gruñón elfo doméstico de Sirius Black, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Teacher*? –Pensaba Yamamoto. – Sí, algo así era. –_

–_¡Qué no, que soy–…! –_

–_Herbívoro, te confundes, es un pobre ser viviente que ni llega a ser denominado "residuo de ácido desoxirribonucleico*" –Acotó Hibari. –_

–_¡Qué me llamo–…! –_

–_¡Todos ustedes se equivocan al extremo! ¡Él es una versión amorfa, infiel y mal bronceada de Houjou Reisuke! Del anime psicológico de moda, ehm… El diario del pasado*. –_

–_¡Soy–…! –_

–_A mí… me recuerda a Chopper*… pero sin tanto pelo y menos tierno… –Los otros asintieron, dándole la razón. –_

–_¡Levi A Thán! ¡Mi nombre es–…! –_

–_¿Gengis Khan? –Repitieron, al unísono. –_

–_¡No–…! –_

–_OK, ¡Gengis Khan! ¡Hemos venido desde el Reino Namimori a reclamar a la Princesa Tsunayoshi! –Exclamó vívidamente el perrito faldero de la nombrada. –_

–_¡Ajajaja! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Esa mocosa ya ha pasado por aquí, y como el Padrino Mágico del trueno del todopoderoso Rey Xanxus, ¡No los dejaré pasar! –Levi dijo, con una pantalla de corazones detrás al nombrar al susodicho de las muchas equis. –_

–_¡¿Padrino Mágico? –Un hueco de quietud los colmó, abrumados; menos Hibari, claro. – Los Padrinos Mágicos son… los más poderosos mercenarios que hay en todo Vongola… –Informó, tenso, el climático de la tormenta. –_

–_¡¿Cómo lo derrotaremos? –El sol parecía igual de afectado que su igual irascible camarada. –_

–_¡No pueden! ¡Muajaja! –Volvió a reír escandalosamente, al momento que de la nada sacaba sus armas; escandalizando a los guardianes climáticos, menos a la alondra. –_

–_¡Esas son…! –_

–_¡Oh, sí! ¡Son las poderosas y legendarias–…! –El vikingo fue interrumpido por ¿Séptima vez? –_

–_¡Las parábolas del rayo! ¡Las que han matado a miles! –Hayato cayó al piso de rodillas. – ¿Cómo podremos encontrar a la Décima así? –_

–_¡No, imbéciles! –En un movimiento, su utilería se abre, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. – ¡Son las sombrillas de playa del rayo! –_

_Silencio abrumador._

–_¡¿Y? ¡Hagan algo, maldición! –_

…_.__**3 minutos con 46 segundos después**__…._

_Levi yacía en una esquina, todo amoratado, golpeado y sangrando._

_Los guardianes climáticos siguieron su rumbo. En búsqueda de la Princesa Tsunayoshi._

_._

_._

_._

–¡Y fin del cuento! –El de cabellos índigo dio un gran respiro. – Es hora de dormir. Son la una de la mañana, Fran. –Dijo, viendo que el mencionado no quería cerrar los ojos. –

–P–pero prométeme que mañana me terminarás de contar el cuento. ¡Quiero saber que le pasó a la Princesa Tsunayoshi! –Chilló sin sentimientos, removiéndose entre las mantas. –

–Bueno, pero a consecuencia tendrás el doble, no, el doble punto cinco de entrenamiento ilusorio. –

–¡¿Qué?... Ah, de acuerdo, no sé para que me quejo con usted, maestro. –Con la decepción más grande de su vida sobre sus espaldas, el prometedor ilusionista se durmió. –

–Kufufu~ por supuesto, siempre gano. –Y con eso, Mukuro cerró las puertas de la habitación de su aprendiz. –

.

.

.

_Esa noche no se pudo conciliar el sueño en las residencias Sawada, Yamamoto y Sasagawa. En la Hibari, él mismo creyó que era un simple resfriado producto de la entrante primavera._

_Nadie se dio cuenta del desfallecimiento de Levi, y eso que estaba al lado de sus compañeros viendo la TV._

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

.

.

*Teacher: Realmente es Kreacher. De Harry Potter.  
>*Chopper: El de One Piece.<br>*Ácido Desoxirribonucleico: en otras palabras, ADN.  
>*El diario del futuro: en japonés es Mirai Nikki. Houjou Reisuke es un personaje de dicho anime.<br>*Aragog: La araña gigante de Harry Potter.  
>*Gimbli y los otros dos son del Señor de los Anillos.<br>*Zaraki Kenpachi: de Bleach.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado~ cualquier cosa ya saben, un review please~ bye y gracias.<p> 


End file.
